The present invention relates generally to a floating hammock for a user to rest thereupon on the water of a swimming pool.
Floating articles which can be used in a swimming pool for a person to rest thereupon on the water to enjoy the bath from the sunshine include floating mattresses and inflatable tubs, etc. To improve relaxation and enjoyment, users of such floating articles often wish to have a floating article which enable them to be immersed in the water while resting thereupon to take the sun bath. The aforementioned floating articles, do not satisfy these needs.